


Kampante

by chanbaekedt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, ChanBaek - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Kaisoo if you squint, M/M, Pining, Stupidity, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekedt/pseuds/chanbaekedt
Summary: Tanga si Baekhyun, pero mas tanga si Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Kampante

**Author's Note:**

> AKA fic kung saan takot si chanyeol at stressedt si baekhyun!!!
> 
> This is a WIP of mine since 2017 and since malapit na ako magtrabaho (in valentines day shet), i think i should finish this overdue fic bago pa ako maubusan ng free time lol xd sorry sa ibang unfamiliar words! im from southern tagalog as in super tagalog baka may deep word diyan na hindi ninyo alam, just google it. unbetaed.
> 
> Para sa mga nareject at umaasa. Tahan na.

"Go Chanyeol! _Lodi!_ Sige pa! I-shoot mo na ang ball!"

Sa gitna ng mga sigawan ang iritan, ito ang nangibabaw. Nagpanting ang tenga ni Chanyeol sa kanyang narinig—kita niya ang ilan sa kanyang mga teammates na ngumisi at natawa rito—at bago pa man niya mapagtanto ay naagaw na sa kanya ang bolang hawak n'ya, nadala sa kabilang ring, at naka-score ang kalaban ng two points.

At natapos na ang huling quarter ng laro.

Napatigil ang may-ari ng home court sa nangyari. Nangunguna na sila; may one point advantage ang team nila sa sobrang dikit ng laban at pinaplano pa ni Chanyeol na gawin 'yong apat.

Ngunit talagang kailangan pang sumigaw ni Baekhyun at mawalan siya ng konsentrasyon.

Hindi niya matanggap. Lalo na ang ngisi ng captain ball ng taga-kabila na nang-agaw ng bola sa kanya, si Kris _Chu?_ Puta, limot n'ya basta gusto n'ya itong suntukin ngayon.At napalingon siya sa gawing kaliwa, kung saan nanggaling ang nakaka-iritang boses na sa ngayon ay patuloy nagsisi-sigaw tungkol sa resulta ng laro.

"... _amas!_ Boo! May isang laro pa, 'wag kayong masyado makampante!"

 _Wala na sanang isa pang laro kung nanahimik ka lang,_ nasa isip ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin ng masama sa taong ito. Bago pa makalapit sa kanya ang iba n'yang kasamahan ay umalis na siya sa gitna ng court na sobrang sama ng loob. Nakakarindi.

Wala man magsabi sa kanya, ramdam n'ya ang paninisi sa mga mata ng mga ka-team niya. Ni-hindi nga n'ya kayang tumingin sa mata ng coach nila.

Ang babaw pero sinisisi niya ang lahat ng ito kay Baekhyun. Kung hindi lang sana s'ya sumigaw, kung hindi lang siya naging istorbo sa laro, kung hindi lang siya agaw pansin, edi sana nakuha na nila ang kampyonato na ilang taon nang pinagdamot sa university nila.

Isang tira na lang sana.

Nahigpit ang kamao ni Chanyeol nang hindi n'ya namamalayan.

Bakit ba hindi na lang siya lubayan ng bading na 'yon?

Ang tagal-tagal nang nabuntot nito sa kanya; mula first year college pa ata. At, _jusko_ , anong taon na ngayon? Ilang beses lang niya itong nakaklase sa mga minor subjects dati at sa totoo lang ay napansin n'ya na parang sinasadya nito na gayahin ang schedule niya. Nung una ay okay lang, kahit naiilang siya, pero nung tumagal at mas naging vocal ito tungkol sa pagkakaroon niya ng crush kay Chanyeol ay nairita na siya. Walang araw na hindi ito nagme-message sa kanya ng _good morning :*_ o _good night, sweet dreams_ ♡—lalo na kapag may laro s'ya—noong mga unang taon, pero ngayon ay weekly na lang. Dati ay sa text lang pero ngayon ay pati na rin sa FB messenger. Sa umay ni Chanyeol, nisi-seen na lang niya—ni-mute na nga n'ya nung minsan. Tuwing birthday ni Chanyeol, hindi nawawalan ng pa-cake ang kuya Baekhyun mo aba, daming pera a! With matching regalo at letter pa. Tuwing may laro naman si Chanyeol, hindi mawawala ang placard ni Baekhyun na may malaki at galit na galit na glittery _GO CHANYEOL!!!_ sa one-half illustration board. _Sighs,_ kaya lalong natutuwa ang mga tao sa pagsi- _ship_ sa kanilang dalawa.

Pero ang pinaka-matindi para kay Chanyeol ay noong may pinopormahan siyang higher year at biglang nag-post si Baekhyun dati sa wall ni Chanyeol sa Facebook.

 **Baekhyun Byun > Chanyeol Park**  
 _Hi Yeollie~ Friendsary pala natin ngayon hihi >< _♡- feeling in love

Ang tindi ng pagtitimpi ni Chanyeol noong time na yun, ni-hide nya agad sa wall niya. Malay n'ya ba? Dalawang araw bago niya nalaman na may post palang ganun si Baekhyun, kung hindi lang tunog ng tunog ang cellphone niya dahil sa notifications ay hindi s'ya magbubukas ng FB, tapos yun agad ang bubungad. Kaya pala s'ya tinutukso ng teammates nya. At ang malala pa, naka- _Love_ pa si Sandara, yung pinopormahan niya. Edi yon, akala ay bading din s'ya. Ang masama pa dun ay support na support ang ate mo kasi natutuwa s'ya sa _boy x boy_ , talagang may pa- _"omg Chanyeol, my fujoshi heart!"_ noong handa na si Chanyeol mag-explain. Ngayon, graduate na si Sandara. Hindi naman masyado nasaktan si Chanyeol, pero yung akalain s'yang bading? Siya? Si Chanyeol Park? Papatol kay Baekhyun?

Tatalon muna s'ya mula sa tuktok ng building ng College of Architecture and Fine Arts.

"Chanyeol!"

 _Aaaat_ ayan na nga ang _malas_ sa laro ni Chanyeol. Imbis na tumigil, mas binilisan n'ya ang lakad patungo sa locker room nila.

"Huy! Chanyeol, wait lang!"

Sa haba ng mga binti ni Chanyeol, ilang metro agad ang nalakad niya ngunit 'wag natin _ismolin_ ang mga cute na binti ni Baekhyun dahil para saan pa ang ilang taon n'yang pagbuntot dito kung hindi s'ya na- _train_ na habulin ito? Praktisado na niya.

Bago pa man mahawakan ni Chanyeol ang knob ng locker room, may humawak na sa braso niya.

"Y-Yeol. Wait lang. Sandali," _Pakshet_ , hiningal si Baekhyun dun ah. Nang maging normal na ulit ang baga n'ya ay kinuha n'ya sa bag ang isang supot. Nakangiti n'ya itong iniabot kay Chanyeol. "Okay lang yung nangyari kanina, magaling ka parin naman. Tsaka, may game two pa naman e," ani Baekhyun nang nakangiti habang si Chanyeol naman ay blanko lang ang mukha, ni hindi man lang pinansin ang binibigay niya rito. Na-awkwardan naman si Baekhyun at iniabot muli ang supot. "I-Ito oh. Kanina may napasobra sa batch na ni-bake ni Mama—"

"Ayoko n'yan."

Napatigil si Baekhyun ngunit mabilis lang ito. Ibinalik niya ulit ang ngiti sa kanyang mukha, hindi naman ito ang unang beses na tumanggi si Chanyeol. Konting pilit pa; konting pilit _lang_. "Sige na, masarap naman 'yan—"

"Anong hindi mo maintindihan sa _ayoko n'yan_? Mahirap ba ma-gets? Kailangan ba ispelingin ko pa sayo?"

Unti-unti ay ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang braso n'ya kasabay ng pagkawala ng kanyang ngiti.

Ito. Ito ang unang beses na pinagsalitaan s'ya ni Chanyeol nang ganito. Kasi dati naman, oo, alam n'ya at ramdam n'ya na naiirita ito sa kanya pero never s'ya nitong nilait.

"A-Ah, okay. Sorry, pinipilit pa kita," iniiwasan ni Baekhyun ang titig ni Chanyeol habang sinasabi yon at paalis na sana s'ya nang biglang s'ya nitong hinila pabalik sa braso. Nagulat siya, hindi lang dahil sa hila, ngunit dahil din sa biglang lapit ng mukha nito sa kanya. Pero hindi ito sa ngayon nakakakilig, lalo na't ang higpit ng hawak nito sa kanya.

"Bakit ba hindi mo makuha?" Bulong ni Chanyeol rito, mababa at parang nagtitimpi. _Takot_ , nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng takot sa totoo lang. Dahan-dahan ay sinubukan nitong kumalas sa hawak, "S-Sorry na, aalis na ako, ibibigay ko na lang sa iba—"

Kung posible man, lalong kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at lalong napahigpit ang hawak niya rito dahil sa narinig. Napangiwi naman si Baekhyun at nabitawan ang supot ng biskwit. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero mas lalo lang siya na-inis sa narinig niya.

"Chanyeol, nasasaktan a-ako."

Napatawa naman si Chanyeol. Yun lang? Hawak n'ya lang ang kaliwang braso nito ay ganun na agad? Kulang pa nga ang lahat ng yun sa mga dinanas ni Chanyeol dahil sa kanya. Hindi siya nagka-girlfriend sa buong college life niya at lahat ng tao akala bading din s'ya. Tangina. Kasalanan itong lahat ni Baekhyun. "Pwede ba Baekhyun, layuan mo na ako?"

Hindi natugon si Baekhyun kaya nagpatuloy s'ya. "Sa tingin mo ba papatol ako sayo? _Tangina_ , hindi ako bading! Wala nang naniniwala sakin kapag may gusto akong ligawan kasi akala ng lahat ay syota mo ako! At ano yung naririnig ko? _ChanBaek? BaekYeol?_ Baekhyun naman! Wag kang mangarap masyado!"

Napatitig na lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at sa pagkakataong nakita n'ya ang namamasang mga mata nito, napabitaw siya sa braso nito.

"Pasensya na Chanyeol," sabi ni Baekhyun nang nakatingin rito nang diretso at may maliit na ngiti, "Hindi ko naman sinasadyang magkagusto s-sayo. Sorry sa abala..."

At yun, dali-dali itong umalis sa tayo niya, ni hindi na naalala ang tinapay sa sahig. Ang lalim ng paghinga ni Chanyeol. Sa wakas.

_Sa wakas._

Siguro naman naintindihan na ni Baekhyun nang tuluyan? 

Gusto n'yang ngumiti, kaso bakit ang bigat-bigat ng pakiramdam n'ya?

Ah, siguro pagod lang sa laro kanina. Mamaya ay wala na rin ito.

"Chanyeol."

Nakita n'yang papalapit ang mga teammates niya, at nagpapasalamat siya na wala doon ang coach nila sa panahong yun. Hindi pa siya handang harapin ito matapos ang katangahang ginawa niya kanina.

Si Sehun ang tumawag sa kanya, at sa itsura ng mukha nito, mukhang hindi ito masaya. "Chanyeol, anong ginawa mo?"

Oo na, oo na. Pero siya ang captain ball dito so sana respetuhin naman siya kahit konti. Ni-hindi man lang ito nag- _kuya_... "Nadistract lang ako, ishu-shoot ko na naman sana yung bola kaso..."

Hindi na nakinig si Sehun sa mga susunod na salita. Hindi naman kasi yun ang ibig niyang sabihin; ang tinatanong niya ay tungkol sa pagsalubong nila kay Baekhyun na natakbo habang parang naiyak? Tinakpan kasi ang mukha nito kaya hindi ito masyado naaninagan at sa tingin niya ni hindi nito napansin ang mga teammates ni Chanyeol. Napatingin naman s'ya sa sahig. May supot na kulay yellow, mahirap hindi ito mapansin dahil sa kulay nito.

"Ano yan?" Sabat ni Sehun sabay nguso sa may paanan ni Chanyeol. Napatingin naman silang lahat rito.

Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Chanyeol.

Hindi pa siya nakakaimik ngunit napulot na ito ni Jongin, isa pa nilang kasamahan. Binigyan naman niya si Chanyeol ng mapag-akusang tingin. "Hinayaan mo sa sahig 'tong tinapay?"

Tatanggi sana si Chanyeol pero naisip n'ya, _ano naman?_ Hindi naman niya talaga gusto yun. Sa halip ay tumalikod na lang siya at binuksan ang pinto ng locker room. "Malay ko kung kanino yan," at sinara padabog ang pinto.

Siguro nga badtrip din si Chanyeol sa resulta ng laro, pero alam ni Sehun na hindi lang yun dahil sa laro.

Lalo na't kilalang-kilala niya ang supot ng tinapay na hawak ni Jongin.

*

Lumaki si Baekhyun na nasanay sa mababangong luto ng nanay niya, lalo na ang mga bine-bake nito.

Bata pa lamang siya, nasanay na siyang nagi-intay sa pagtunog ng _ting_ ng oven sa kusina. Naroon siya, sa isang tabi at nakaupo habang nakapiit ang kaliwang kamay sa kanan, nakatingin sa oven nang may pananabik sa mga mata. Sabi kasi ng nanay niya, _dapat behave lamang._ Nasanay siyang ganun—kaya siguro sanay na sanay siyang mag-hintay kay Chanyeol.

First year college.

Kahit sino ay nangangapa sa unang taon, kahit na sabihin na hindi siya nagdo-dorm ay iba parin ang kolehiyo. Parang malakas na sampal sa mukha ang sistema at mga gawain.

Pero mas malakas parin ang pagkahulog niya sa taong wala namang balak siyang saluhin.

Si Park Chanyeol... iba ang tama niya unang kita pa lang niya rito.

Oo, crush lang naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol noong una kasi nga sobrang pogi nito. Ang lakas naman kasi ng appeal nitong si Park; matangkad, maganda ang mata, matangos ang ilong, maganda ang tindigan, mapang-akit na mga labi, athletic, matalino, at mas marami pa—kaya naman nanghihina na rin ang tuhod ni Baekhyun minsan isang tingin pa lang dito.

Una pa lang, alam na ni Baekhyun ang gusto niya; at hindi mga babae iyon. Siguro may mga naismid sa desisyon niya, pero sino ba naman sila upang hadlangan ang kaligayahan niya. Kung okay nga sa pamilya niya, ano pa bang pakialam lalo na ng mga labas sa buhay niya? Noong nakita niya si Chanyeol, hindi siya nagalinlangan ipahiwatig ang nararamdaman niya. Sa una ay pahapyaw lamang; mga pasabay ng lunch at schedule, batian, _ganon._ Pero noong lumaon na ay _aba_ , napag-isip isip niya na wala siyang patutunguhan sa ganoong style. Kaya yun, sinimulan niya itong i-chat, kahit na siniseen na lamang siya nito ay tuloy parin. Ni-hindi na nga siya nito sini-seen kasi parang hindi na nito binubuksan ang messages niya. Pero _go_ lang. Ano bang nakakapagod sa simpleng _good morning_ at _good night_? Hindi siya napapagod. Ni-hindi sumagi sa isip niyang sukuan ang binata.

Ngunit kahit nasa isip niyang hindi siya mapapagod, mali siya—dahil walang taong hindi napapagod.

At ngayon, habang hawak ni Baekhyun ang dibdib niya dahil sa kaba at katatakbo, nakaramdam siya ng pagod. Siguro hindi lamang pisikal, pati narin emosyonal. Umabot siya ng gate galing sa gym nang dire-diretso. Nakatingin lang siya sa daan nang maramdaman niyang basa ang kanyang pisngi.

Doon niya napagtanto, tao lang din siya.

Fourth year college.

Siguro oras na para ma-expire ang katangahan niya.

*

"Chanyeol, nakita mo ba yung medyas ko?"

Busy si Chanyeol sa paggagawa ng thesis niya—at sa totoo lang ay hindi niya papansinin ang kahit sino tuwing may ginagawa siyang _mahalaga—_ pero ngayon, naghahanap si Jongin ng medyas?

Imbis na sumagot, tiningnan ito ni Chanyeol na animo'y tinubuan ng dalawang ulo si Jongin. Lalo naman sumimangot si Jongin dahil alam niya kung bakit ganito ang tingin ng roommate niya sa kanya.

"Shet, pre, kelan ka pa nag-medyas? At least ngayon hindi na babaho ang hayop mong mga paa—"

"Oo na, oo na, alam ko, gago. Ano ba, nakita mo ba?"

"Hindi. Malay ko sa medyas mo," ani Chanyeol at ibinalik ang atensyon sa laptop na nasa harap niya.

Sa tabi na mata niya ay kita niyang napakamot ang roommate niya. "Shet, yari ako kay Soo nito."

Sa pagkakabanggit ng hindi pamilyar na pangalan, napalingon ulit siya kay Jongin. " _Soo?_ " Sabay tawa ng gago, "Ano yan, _endearment_ niyong dalawa ng syota mo para sa linggong ito?"

Pinigilan lang ni Jongin ang sarili na batuhin si Chanyeol ng sapatos at pinakyuhan na lang ito. "Siraulo, igagaya mo pa ako sayo."

"So sino nga yun? Yung _Soo_ mo?"

Bago pa maka-imik ulit si Jongin ay nakasabat na ulit si Chanyeol. " _Shit_ , si Soojung ba yan? Yung third year Nursing?"

Umismid lang si Jongin at hindi sumagot, sa halip ay bumalik sa paghahanap ng medyas niya. Sumimangot naman si Chanyeol sa hindi pagpansin ng kaibigan sa kanya. "Hoy, si Soojung nga?"

Hindi parin naimik si Jongin kaya't ibinalik na lang niya ang atensyon sa tina-type, pero umimik ulit siya. "Sayang din, Jongin. Ang tagal na 'nun may gusto sa iyo, ang ganda pa naman."

Narinig naman niyang tumawa si Jongin kahit na hindi ito tumitigil sa pagbaliktad ng mga kumot nila. "Wow ha, nanggaling pa talaga sayo."

Hindi tanong, kundi pagpapahayag. _Statement_ , ika nga. Sigurado si Jongin.

May pag-aakusa.

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol. Sa halip, ibinalik ang atensyon sa ginagawang thesis. Pero tangina, nawalan na siya ng gana. Kahit anong pilit niyang ipag-sawalang bahala ang sinabi ng kaibigan ay nanatili ito sa isip niya.

Kahit na alam nito ang ibig-sabihin ni Jongin, hindi na niya ito pinansin. Tangina niya at ng medyas niya.

*

Hindi mahilig sa kanin si Sehun tuwing umaga.

Sa totoo lang, mas trip niya ang pandesal at kape, at handa na siya para sumabak sa buong araw. Nasanay na siya gumising nang maagap kahit Sabado o Linggo dahil s'ya lagi ang inuutusan bumili kahit alas-sais palang ng umaga. _Hay_ , hirap talaga kapag bunso.

"Sehun, _bunsoy!_ Bangon na at bumili ka ng pandesal diyan sa tapat!"

Ayan ang madalas niyang alarm clock. Nalabas siya ng bahay kahit na naka-pajama lang o kung ano mang pinan-tulog niya—ni hindi pa nga siya nagmumumog—dahil kina Mang Peks lang naman siya bibili. Ngunit sa paglalakad niya papunta sa nakasanayang bakery, napalungon siya dahil sa amoy---amoy ng bagong lutong tinapay. Napansin niya ang bagong bukas na tindahan sa tapat nila.

Kulay yellow na may baby blue ang signage nito.

_BB Bakery._

Ngayon lang ito nakita ni Sehun. Bago pa man siya nakapag-desisyon, nauna na ang paa niya sa pagtawid papunta sa sinasabing tindahan. Doon niya naaninagan ang isang lalaki na busy sa pag lalagay ng trays sa display.

_Parang pamilyar...?_

Bago pa siya makapagsabi ng _Pabili po,_ ay ini-angat ng tindero ang ulo nito.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun, ngunit mga isang segundo lang yun.

"Uy! Anong sayo?" Dali dali nitong inalis ang smittens na suot at inilapag muna sa lamesa sa may likuran. Hindi umiimik si Sehun, kaya't naweirduhan ang tinderong binata, kinunot ang noo nang mapansing pamilyar ang nasa harap niya hanggang siya'y mapasinghap.

"Sehun Oh?"

Wala parin itong reaksyon at iniiwas ang tingin nito. Hindi ito pinansin ng binata at bagkus, lalo pa itong lumapit para batiin siya. "Kilala mo ba ako? Lagi akong nanunuod ng practice n'yo!"

Syempre, alam iyon ni Sehun. Sa ingay ba naman nito lagi—

"Siguro hindi. Anyway, ako nga pala si Baekhyun Byun."

Napalunok si Sehun at napatingin lang sa nakalahad nitong kamay kesa sa napakaliwanag nitong ngiti.

_Kilala kita. Kilalang-kilala._

"Okay..." binawi na lang ito ni Baekhyun dahil sa tingin niya ay walang interes ang binata. Napakamot na lang ito sa kanyang ulo para naman mabawasan ang hiya niya.

Ang hindi niya alam, kahit na kalmado at walang pake ang itsura ni Sehun, nagpapanic na ito sa loob-looban.

"Pandesal ba ang gusto mo?"

Napatango na lang si Sehun at isinuot ulit si Baekhyun ang smittens bago kumuha ng tray. "Ilan?"

Ipinatong lang ni Sehun ang 50 pesos, ibig sabihin kung ilan ang kasya doon, at buti naman na-gets agad yun ni Baekhyun.

Ang awkward. Sobra. Sa totoo lang ay gusto na ni Baekhyun lamunin ng lupa. Bakit kasi ang _FC (feeling close)_ niya?

Iniabot niya ang supot sa matangkad na lalaki habang nasa baba nakatingin dahil nga naiwas ito sa mata nito. Ang masama ay napansin nito na naka-boxer shorts lamang ang binatang nabili.

At mukha naman napansin din ni Sehun yun nang makita nyang namula si Baekhyun at lalong iniiwas ang tingin. Dali-dali, kinuha na niya ang supot at naglakad pauwi.

"H-Hoy! Yung sukli mo!" Rinig niyang sigaw ng pinagbilhan niya bago niya isara ang pinto.

Sa susunod, sisiguraduhin na ni Sehun magmumumog at magpalit ng damit bago bumili ng pandesal.

*

Napag-alaman ni Sehun na may bagong bumili ng bahay sa tapat, at pamilya nga nina Baekhyun iyon. Napaisip na lang siya na ang liit lang ng mundo.

Sa mga sumunod na araw—na naging linggo at naging buwan—na bumili s'ya ng pandesal, sinigurado na niyang hindi siya mukhang ewan. At least ngayon, nakakangiti na siya sa schoolmate kahit na mukha ata itong pilit sa paningin ni Baekhyun.

At least nangiting pabalik si Baekhyun.

Hanggang doon lang; wala na yung nakakahiyang usapan gaya noong una.

At ngayon, habang nagsasabi siya na kailangan niya ng pandesal sa halagang singkwenta, nagtataka siya.

Siguro nanay ito ng binata.

"Oh, ito hijo. Mainit yan ha," sabi nito sabay ngiti nang pa-rectangle.

Tinanggap naman ni Sehun ang supot na kulay yellow, na mainit nga naman.

Nakuha na niya ang sukli niya, ngunit hindi alam ni Sehun bakit hindi siya makaalis sa kinatatayuan. May gusto siyang tanungin tungkol sa nakita niya pagkatapos ng laro kahapon.

_Nasan po ang anak n'yo?_

"Bakit hijo, may bibilhin ka pa ba?"

Nabigla si Sehun at nawala sa kanyang malalim na pag-iisip at hindi niya masabi ang nasa isip kasi, bakit nga naman? Sa totoo lang, bakit niya iyon naisip gayong hindi naman sila magkaibigan ni Baekhyun kundi magkapitbahay lamang?

"Gusto mo bang mag-apply bilang _boy_?"

_Huh?_

At nakita niya ang papel na nakadikit sa dingding sa may likod. May naka-print dito in Comic Sans font.

**Wanted: Boy**   
**Bring Biodata and Brgy. Clearance**

"Ah—"

"Natanggap din ako kahit part-time lang. Mas gusto ko nga yung working student e," ani ni Mrs. Byun ata; hindi sigurado si Sehun pero kamukha talaga ni Baekhyun—

"Ano, hijo? Taga-tapat ka lang naman ata, mas maganda yun."

Hindi alam ni Sehun pero naisip niya na malapit na ang birthday ng mama niya at wala parin siyang ipon, kaya't napatango na lamang siya.

"Sige po."

*

Masakit ang ulo ni Chanyeol at kahit hapon na, naiinis siya dahil walang epek ang gamot na ininom. (Kaiinom lang ni Chanyeol, talagang sobrang ikli lang ng pasensya ng lalaking ito.) Sumakit ang ulo nito dahil sa puyat, dahil sa thesis. At least ngayon, tapos na ang chapter na iyon at ipapa-check na lamang niya sa adviser.

Pumasok siya sa room habang minamasahe ang sintido. Naghanap siya ng bakanteng upuan, at pinili nito ang malapit sa dingding dahil sa totoo lang ay ayaw nitong kumausap ng kahit na sino. Nagsimula na ang lecture at medyo nag-okay naman ang pakiramdam niya—nang biglang may dumating na late sa klase. Bumati ito sa prof, buti na lang hindi ito ganoon kahigpit sa late comers, at naghanap ng bakanteng upuan.

Alam ni Chanyeol na naghahanap si Baekhyun ng bakanteng upuan at napatingin siya sa tabi niya kung saan walang nakaupo. Sigurado siyang dito uupo ang binata—

_?_

Pumunta si Baekhyun sa kaliwang bahagi ng room.

Nasa kanan si Chanyeol.

At sa buong klase, ni-hindi nito tinapunan ng kahit isang tingin ang binata.

Badtrip na naman si Chanyeol pagkalabas ng room dahil pakiramdam niya ay sumakit lamang ulit ang ulo niya.

Ulo o dibdib?

Basta, badtrip si Chanyeol pagkalabas.

*

"Natulog ba yan?"

"Ewan, mukha ngang wala ng kaluluwa."

"Hahayaan na lang ba natin?"

"Hayae, sanay na naman 'yang mukhang tanga—"

Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Jongdae ng pagkakapal-kapal na libro. "Gago, narinig ko yun ha!"

Syempre, napa-aray naman si Jongdae at tumawa lang si Kyungsoo. "Sus, totoo naman," pahabol na bulong ni Jongdae habang minamasahe ang kinawawang braso, na hinampas lang ulit ni Baekhyun.

Napatulala lang siya saglit at pinag-bulungan na agad siya ng mga kaibigan—kung bulong ba ang tawag doon dahil rinig din naman niya.

"Tamo Jongdae, isa pa at hindi kita bibigyan ng _Spanish bread_ bukas."

"Joke lang," ani ni Jongdae at biglang lingkis nito sa kaibigan, na kunwari nama'y nandiri si Baekhyun at napa-buntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Ang bilis talaga kapag usapang pagkain.

"Uy, nakatingin dito si Park," biglang sabi ni Jongdae habang nakangiting nakakaloko. Madalas nilang biruin ang kaibigan na nakagat naman agad kahit wala talaga si Chanyeol. Imbis na maglilingon na parang tutang excited na makita ang kanyang _amo_ gaya ng nakasanayan, biglaang tumayo si Baekhyun. Napa- _aray_ naman si Jongdae dahil naka-dantay ang pisngi nito sa balikat ni Baekhyun kanina.

"Magta-time na, tara na," at ayon, dire-diretsong naglakad ang binata.

Hindi na nakapag-reklamo pa si Jongdae dahil sa kanyang pisngi at napatingin na lang kay Kyungsoo. Hindi sila sanay na ganun ang kaibigan.

"May thirty minutes pa tayo..." sabi ni Kyungsoo ngunit tumayo na rin. Sumunod naman si Jongdae, pero tiningnan niya muna ang sinasabi niya kanina bago sumunod din.

Naglalakad na din paalis si Chanyeol.

Akala siguro ni Baekhyun ay binibiro lang siya ng kaibigan.

*  
Isang linggo na rin ang nagdaan, at napapansin ni Jongin na—

"Tangina, nasan ang charger ng laptop ko?!"

—laging mainit ang ulo ng kaibigan.

Napa-buntong hininga na lang si Jongin habang pinapanuod ang kaibigan na halos baligtarin na ang buong kwarto nila kahahanap sa charger. Nang hindi na niya ito matiis, kinuha nito ang wire na halos tuklawin na si Chanyeol mula sa ilalim ng kama nito.

"Mata kasi ang ipanghanap, hindi ang bibig," gaya nga ng sabi ng nanay niya, at hinablot na lang ito ni Chanyeol. Ang gago hindi man lang nagpasalamat at dumiretso na lang sa study table nito.

"Chanyeol, may problema ka ba?" Hindi na napigilan itanong ni Jongin.

May ikukunot pa pala ang noo ni Chanyeol. "Wala."

Napasinghal na lang si Jongin. _Talaga ba?_ Ngunit hindi na niya ito ginulo pa. "Ge, pre, kain muna ako sa labas."

Hindi na umimik si Chanyeol hanggang sa wala na si Jongin. Noong mag-isa na siya, tsaka lang siya tumigil sa kanyang ginagawa. Madiing ipinikit ang mga mata at binuksan muli ang phone niya. Walang bagong message mula sa kung sino.

Ilang linggo na ang nakalipas.

At naiinis si Chanyeol sa kadahilanang naiinis siya sa kawalan ng message; oo, meron galing sa mga walang kwentang GC pero yung isang account na in-unmute na niya, wala pa rin.

Naiinis siya sa sarili bakit siya nag-iintay.

"Tangina mo, Park Chanyeol. Umayos ka," bulong nito sa sarili... gaya ng sabi ng tatay niya.

*

Hindi akalain ni Baekhyun na kaya niya pala—kaya pala niyang balewalain si Chanyeol.

Kahit pilit lang na hindi niya ito nililingon.

Kahit pilit lang na hindi niya ito pinapansin.

Kahit pilit lang na wala siyang pakialam.

Kaya pala niya.

"Kuya, pabili po nito!" Nabigla ang binata at pinagbilhan ang batang turo ng turo sa tinapay. Ngiting-ngiti ito at gusto rin ngitian ni Baekhyun ito pabalik, ngunit naka-alis na ang bata.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa repleksyon nito sa isa sa ng salamin sa loob ng bakery.

Kaya niya ang ibang bagay, pero ang mag-kunwaring masaya.

*  
"O, ayan. Pagkatapos mo diyan hijo ay pumunta ka muna sa loob ng bahay at kumain," sabi ng isang magandang ginang sabay ngiti at talikod upang pumanhik sa bahay nila.

Gusto sana ni Sehun tumanggi, ngunit hindi niya kayang magsabi ng _hindi_ sa bago niyang _employer_ , na walang pinakita kundi ang kabaitan sa kanya. Text na lang siya sa mama niya na kakain na siya ng hapunan, nasa tapat lang naman sila. Kukunin na ni Sehun ang mga wala ng laman na tray mula sa display nang biglang—

"Ma! Nandito na ang gwapo 'nyong anak! Ma!"

Ang lakas ng sigaw, nabitawan niya ang tray.

At ang tray, napaka-ingay din.

Mana sa may ari.

Napalingon si Baekhyun sa pinto ng bakery na kita sa pagpasok ng gate, at napasara bigla ng buka ng bibig—animo'y sisigaw pa ulit—at medyo nahiya sa inasal. Malay ba niyang nagta-trabaho na pala sa kanila si Oh Sehun—

_Ha?!_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at sisigaw na sana ulit para itanong na _Ma, bakit nandito ang teammate ni the one who can't be named?!_ nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at nalunod si Baekhyun sa yakap at mga halik sa buong mukha niya ng kanyang ina.

"Tamang-tama, kai-inin lang ng kanin. Pumasok ka na sa loob at, hijo!"

Medyo nagulat si Sehun sa tawag. Alam na niya kung saan nagmana ang isang binata. "Bakit po?"

"Iwan mo muna yan at pumanhik ka na din, kakain na."

Gustong-gusto na ni Baekhyun ikwento sa _gc_ nila nina Jongdae na nandito na si Sehun at _jusko_ , _boy_ nila ito sa ngayon pero nakain sila at bawal ang phone sa table, sabi ni Mama Byun. Sinong mag-aakala na ang isang Oh Sehun ay mag-aaply at mae-enganyo sa _ad_ nila sa short bond paper na Comic Sans ang font type?

Nai-stress na si Baekhyun sa kaloob-looban pero chill lang siya sa panglabas, _composed and poised_ muna for the mean time. Kasi naman, sa dinami-rami ng magbo- _boy_ sa kanilang bakery, si Sehun pa? At siya pa itong nakakita sa nakakahiya niyang _entrance_ sa kanilang gate?

Gusto na niyang magpalamon sa lupa habang siya'y nalamon ng hapunan na katabi si Oh Sehun.

*  
Hindi naman pala ganoon ka-snobbish ang binata, napagtanto ni Baekhyun. Medyo mahiyain din pala si Sehun, lalo na kapag tinutukso sa mga magagandang dilag na nabili dahil sa kanya. Hindi mahirap maging magaan ang loob sa isang Oh Sehun.

"Natatandaan mo ba ako? Noong nanunuod ako ng practice niyo?"

Umiling si Sehun kahit na kabaligtaran ang dapat sagot nito. Napasimangot naman si Baekhyun. "Madalas ako doon, hindi mo parin tanda?"

Tumuon si Sehun sa lamesa, "Bakit ka ba nadoon?"

Halatang hindi alam ni Baekhyun na alam naman talaga ni Sehun ang dahilan. Napaiwas na lang ito ng tingin, nagiisip ng alibi nang biglang umimik si Sehun.

"Pinapanuod mo ba ako?"

Namula naman si Baekhyun at binato ng mitten ang binata. "Asa ka!"

"Eh bakit ka pala naroon?"

Natatawa si Baekhyun sa kaloob-looban kasi dapat ba may inaabangan lang siya doon kaya siya nasa court kadalasan? Oo, tama nga naman, pero nai-inis si Baekhyun sa idea. Tsaka, hindi ba alam ni Sehun na gusto niya si—

"Joke lang, napapansin kita dati pa."

Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun. "Tamo 'to! Sabi mo hindi!"

"Ang ingay-ingay mo kasi," at napatawa na lang si Sehun sa bugnuting mukha ni Baekhyun.

_Cute.  
_

*

"Okay, get your partners to start planning this project," ani ng professor nila ngunit ang daming nagsi-daing sa klase kaya't napabuntong hininga na lang siya, at kinuha ang roster ng klase. "Sige, I'll just partner you guys with each other."

 _Ang tatamad naman namin_ , napatawa si Baekhyun nang mahina at hinintay na lang na mabanggit kung sino ang magiging partner niya. May project daw sila, fifty percent daw ng final term grade nila kaya importante talaga ito. Tungkol daw sa ebolusyon ng musika sa mga dumaang taon. At bilang grade conscious kahit hindi obvious, ipinangako ni Baekhyun na gagawin niya ang lahat para dito, kasi last year na niya at final term ng pangalawa sa huling sem niya sa kolehiyo, kaya kahit hindi niya alam bakit parang pang- _freshie_ ang project nila ay magbi-bida bida siya—

"Park, Byun."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun pero siguro nakita ng prof nila yung pagkalaglag ng g-tec niya kaya napatanong ito, "Is there a problem, Mr. Byun?"

Hindi niya alam na napatigil pala siya sa paghinga. "Wala po, sir."

Tiningnan siya nito at si Chanyeol na nasa may bandang likod. Alam ni Baekhyun na pansin ng prof nila ang bulungan ng mga blockmates niya. "Are you okay with that, Mr. Park?"

Tanga langa ng hindi makaka-pansin sa tension na nasa paligid.

"Yes, sir."

Mabilis itong sumagot, hindi gaya ni Baekhyun na parang apektadong-apektado. Nagpatuloy ang prof nila sa pagbabanggit ng mag pangalan, at pigil na pigil si Baekhyun sa paglingon at pagtingin sa direksyon ni Chanyeol, kahit na ramdam na ramdam niyang may nakatitig sa kanyang bungo mula sa likod.

*  
"Aray!"

Nagulat si Sehun ngunit mabilis itong nailapag nang ayos ang hawak na tray, sabay punta kay Baekhyun na nakatayo sa may harap ng oven, hawak-hawak ang kamay. Wala itong suot na mittens. Napa-iling si Sehun at kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun nang walang sabi-sabi. Nabigla si Baekhyun, ngunit wala itong panahon upang kwestyunin ang ginagawa ng binata habang pinapadaan ang kamay niya sa tubig mula sa gripo.

"Lumilipad ba ang utak mo at kukunin mo ang tray nang walang sapin?"

Napatungo na lang ang nakata-tanda, para nga naman kasing tanga. Halatang-halata na wala siya sa wisyo.

"Ano bang nasa isip mo?" Tanong ni Sehun habang nakatingin dito, naghahanap ng sagot sa mga mata nito.

Baka naman _sino._

Napaka-simpleng tanong ngunit hindi nito kayang sabihin na—

"Si kuya Chanyeol ba?"

Doon nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at napatawa naman si Sehun nang mahina, yung klaseng mapagtanto at walang saya.

"Ni-hindi ka naman ata iniisip nun."

Dito, hinila ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya pabalik. "Wala akong sinasabi," at sabay balik sa tapat ng oven at suot ng mittens.

Siguro ganun talaga, nakakatawa si Baekhyun dahil ang tanga-tanga niya. Alam naman ng lahat yun. Pero hindi niya kailangan na ipapamukha sa kanya nito, dahil ang mga salita pa lamang ni Chanyeol ay sapat na.

Napabuntong hininga si Sehun sabay sabing, "Kuha lang akong tray," at pasok sa loob.

*  
Kung pwede lang magpabagsak sa subject ni sir Kim ay nagawa na niya, pero GC talaga si Baekhyun kaya heto siya, kaharap ni Chanyeol sa may pintuan ng kanilang room. Hindi man lang siya makatingin sa mga mata nito. Katatapos lang ng klase nang hindi niya inaasahang harangin siya ng _partner_ niya.

Siguro kung nangyari ito noon, napatalon na si Baekhyun sa tuwa.

"Anong plano natin?"

 _Natin._ Tangina, napaka-simpleng salita pero parang nahirapan si Baekhyun huminga.

"Next, next week pa naman ang pasahan, diba? Next week na lang tayo mag-usap," sabay aalis na sana si Baekhyun ngunit pinigilan ito ni Chanyeol.

Dito talaga halos hindi makahinga si Baekhyun dahil para silang nasa teleserye—kaso kontra-bida siya sa buhay nung isa, e.

"May thesis pa ako, unahin muna natin 'yang project na yan," sabi ni Chanyeol.

Bakit? Siya lang ba ang may thesis? Due na din ng chapter 4 nila next week, gago. Pero syempre, hindi niya iyon sinabi.

"Ok sige, bukas tayo mag-usap after class," at aalis na naman dapat si Baekhyun pero pinigilan ulit ito ni Chanyeol.

"Bakit ka ba nagmamadali?"

Dito nagpantig ang tenga ng binata. Ayaw na ayaw niyang tumingin nang diretso kay Chanyeol ngunit nakaka-inis ang sinabi nito.

At dapat hindi niya ginawa.

Nakatingin din ito sa kanya, hindi parin inaalis ang kamay sa braso niya.

Syempre, unang nag-iwas ng tingin si Baekhyun sabay hila pabalik ng braso niya.

Hindi ba gusto niya tantanan na siya nito? Eh anong pinagsasasabi nitong si Chanyeol?

"May klase pa ako," at doon ay tuluyan na talaga siyang umalis, hindi na pinigilan pa ni Chanyeol.

Pinanuod na lamang siya ni Chanyeol umalis habang iniisip kung gaano kasinungaling ang binata dahil sa alam naman ng lahat na may event ang faculty mamaya kaya't imposible na mayroong klase si Baekhyun.  
  


*

Fr: _Chanyeolliee <3_

_Anong oras bukas?_

Napasapo si Baekhyun sa noo at gustong-gusto na niyang sabunutan ang sarili. Hindi ba pwedeng hintayin na lang ang bukas at tsaka mag-usap?

At bakit ganun parin ang pangalan ni Chanyeol sa contacts niya? Dali-dali niya itong pinaltan.

Fr: _PCY_

_May practice kasi kami bukas ng hapon, punta ka na lang sa gym. Usual time._

Anong _Usual time_? Makapag-salita si Chanyeol, akala mo nakikipagtagpo siya kay Baekhyun as a norm dati.

To: _PCY_

_Anong oras?_   
  
  
  
  


Napataas ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa reply na kanyang nabasa. At ngayon naman, nagmamaang-maangan ito.

To: _b_

_Gaya ng dati._   
  


At hindi na nagreply pa si Baekhyun.

*

"Baekhyun, may practice kami bukas kaya baka ma-late ako sa bakery," sabi ni Sehun habang nag-pupunas ng kung anu-ano.

Nangunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig, hindi dahil sa pagka-late, ngunit dahil sa pagkaka-tawag nito sa kanya.

"Bakit hindi mo ako tinatawag na _kuya_?"

Napatawa naman si Sehun na lalong ikina-inis ni Baekhyun. "Baka tawagin pa kitang bunso kesa kuya kung magkataon."

Gustong hampasin ito ni Baekhyun ng tray. "Gago ka, ah!"

"Joke lang, _boss_ ," sabay gulo niya ng buhok ni Baekhyun nang daanan niya ito.

*

Kailan siya huling pumunta rito? Parang last, last month pa. Hindi siya sigurado.

O ayaw niyang isipin.

At ayaw niyang pumasok; okay na sa kanya itong nasa labas siya ng gymnasium nila habnag nag-aabang matapos ang practice ng basketball team.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanyang relo at napagtantong ilang minuto na lang at—

"Baekhyun!"

Napalingon siya at nginitian si Sehun.

Lingid sa kanyang kaalaman ang taas ng kilay ng ibang mga manlalaro, lalong-lalo na yung sa pinaka-matangkad.

"Sinusundo mo ba ako?" biro ng mas nakababata sabay akbay dito.

Sana ganoon na nga lang, sana hindi na lang niya kailangan harapin pa si Chanyeol—kaso hindi siya ang pinunta niya rito.

Inalis ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Sehun sa kanyang balikat at nag-reklamong pawisan ito at mabaho, nang marinig niya si Chanyeol.

"Gagawa pa ba tayo o uunahin mo 'yan?"

Napatigil si Sehun sa pagkulit kay Baekhyun at napa-irap naman si Baekhyun bago harapin si Chanyeol.

"May specific plan ka na ba para dun sa project natin?"

"Oo," sabay hakbang palapit kay Baekhyun. Napa-kunot naman ang noo ng binata kasi para saan yung paghakbang na ganun? _Ginagawa nitong si Chanyeol?_ Pero ayaw magpakitang apektado si Baekhyun. Sa halip, nag-stay siya sa kinatatayuan at tiningnan si Chanyeol mata sa mata.

"Ano muna una nating gagawin?" Hamon ni Baekhyun.

"Iintayin mo akong maligo at pupunta tayo sa inyo," at naglakad na si Chanyeol papunta dorm rooms. Nang mapansin na hindi nasunod si Baekhyun ay nainis ito _lalo._ "Ano pang iniintay mo diyan?"

May ita-taas pa pala silang lahat ng kilay, lalo na si Baekhyun, dahil sobrang casual ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Parang may mali. Sumunod naman siya rito ngunit nagpaalam muna sa iba, lalo na kay Sehun.

"Anong nakain ni Park?" Tanong ni Junmyeon, isa sa mga teammates nila.

"Baka nauntog na kamo," bulong naman ni Jongin, na siyang narinig ni Sehun.

At ang mga lalaki, bilang natural na chismoso, ay nailabas muna ang gusto na nilang itanong kanina pa bago sila maghiwa-hiwalay.

"Anong meron sa inyo ni Baekhyun, Oh?"

*

Siguro pangarap ito ni Baekhyun dati, ang maupo sa kama ni Chanyeol, pero ngayon ay kating-kati na siyang umalis doon at iwan na lang si Chanyeol habang naliligo ito. Hindi ba pwedeng sa labas na lang siya maghintay? At bakit sa kanila pa dapat sila mag-gawa? Tatayo na sana siya nang magbukas ang pinto ng banyo.

"Saan ka pupunta?"

_Tangina, tangina, tangina._

Anong naging kasalanan ni Baekhyun para maranasan niya ito? Ayun si Chanyeol sa may pintuan ng banyo, naka-twalya pero sa pang-ibaba lang. Tutulo-tulo pa ang tubig galing sa buhok niya. Napa-lunok si Baekhyun. Putangina talaga. Napaiwas na lang ng tingin si Baekhyun.

"Sa labas na lang ako mag-iintay," bilib si Baekhyun at hindi siya nautal.

"Maupo ka diyan," sabay kuha ni Chanyeol ng damit at balik sa banyo, magbibihis na.

Bakit ganun? Ang galing-galing ni Chanyeol mag-utos pero kahit naiinis na si Baekhyun ay heto naman siya, balik sa pagkaupo at ang bilis sumunod.

Gustong sabunutan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya.

*

Siguro si Baekhyun lang ang hindi kumportable sa katahimikan dahil ito si Chanyeol sa tabi niya, naglalakad na parang wala lang, kaya naisip niyang tumigil muna upang i-klaro ang mga bagay-bagay. "Bakit kailangan sa amin pa tayo mag-gawa?"

Tumigil din si Chanyeol at tinitigan muna siya, mas hindi naging kumportable si Baekhyun kaya't siya ang unang umiwas ng tingin. "Tag-tipid ako ngayon, ayoko gumastos sa coffee shops. Ayoko sa dorm, makalat. At malapit naman yung sa inyo, diba?"

_Bakit mo alam?_

Hindi na lang umimik si Baekhyun. Sa halip ay inirapan ito at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

Hindi niya kita ang maliit na ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

Mali ba na natutuwa si Chanyeol sa pakiramdam na hindi siya kayang tiisin nung isa?

Oo, mali.

Kaya ito si Chanyeol, inalis agad ang ngiting yun habang kasunod ni Baekhyun.

*

"Uy, kuya Chanyeol."

Ayaw tingnan ni Baekhyun si Sehun na nasa bakery habang binabati si Chanyeol nang nasa gate na sila; ayaw kasi nitong makakita pa ng mapag-akusang tingin.

Dumiretso na lang siya sa loob at nag-mano sa ina. "Ma, nadito kaklase ko. Gagawa lang po kami ng project."

"Gagabihin ba kayo? Dito ba siya kakain?"

Sasagot na dapat si Baekhyun na _hindi_ nang mag-mano din si Chanyeol sa matanda. "Good evening po," sabay ngiti naman ng binata.

Pang-ilang irap na ba ito ni Baekhyun? Napapagod na din mata niya kaso hindi niya talaga mapigilan kapag si Chanyeol ang pinag-uusapan.

"Hijo, matatagalan ba kayo sa inyong gagawin?"

"Uh," hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang isasagot kasi hindi pa naman talaga nila alam, sabay tingin kay Baekhyun.

"Sige, dito ka na lang kumain. Galingan niyo ha," sabay ngiti naman ng ginang sa kanila, naiwan si Baekhyun na sa loob-looban ay gustong mag-reklamo.

_Ano?!_

*

"Kumanta ka na lang kaya? OPM tapos sunod-sunod from this certain year to current year? Yung uso per genre? Tapos tutugtog na lang ako."

Alam ba ni Chanyeol na magaling siyang kumanta? Katapat niya ngayon ang binata sa kanilang sala at nagb-brainstorm pa sila. Suggestion ni Baekhyun mag-edit na lang sila ng video representing evolution ng music pero itong si Chnayeol pinipilit na kumanta na lang daw siya.

"Ayokong kumanta sa unahan," nakasimangot na si Baekhyun.

"Edi i-video nalang natin."

"Ayokong kumanta."

"Bakit?" Medyo may irita na sa boses ni Chanyeol. "Hindi ba maganda boses mo?"

Ngayong nanggagaling na mismo sa kanya ay hindi na niya kayang hindi itanong. "Paano mo nasabi?"

Nakatitig lang dito si Chanyeol at napa-buntong hininga. "Naalala mo ba? Noong 2nd year?"

Napa-isip naman si Baekhyun.

"Nagse-send ka sakin ng voice messages—"

"Ah! Okay! Yun," sabat ni Baekhyun, halatang ayaw niyang pag-usapan. Napatawa naman si Chanyeol at hindi man lang ito itinago kay Baekhyun.

Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang init ng mukha niya. Limot na niya 'yong kagaguhang yun. At alala pa ni Chanyeol?

Pinapakinggan pala ni Chanyeol yun dati? Akala niya ni-hindi nito binubuksan ang mga iyon kasi hindi naman ito nagre-reply about doon.

Gusto niyang itanong kaya't napatingin na lang siya rito, handa nang ilabas ang mga salita, at nakatingin din pabalik ang binata, mukhang handang sagutin ang kung ano mang katanungan.

Walang ngiti o tawa, parehas silang seryoso.

"Mga hijo, kakain na!"

Halos mapatalon sa gulat ang dalawa sa tawag ni Mama Byun, at nang mapagtanto ni Baekhyun ang nangyari ay siyang unang nag-iwas ng tingin at tumayo. "Tara, kakain na."

Pumunta na si Baekhyun sa kusina, hindi man lang naintay si Chanyeol. Nakaupo parin si Chanyeol, iniisip ang nangyari, nakatitig sa kinauupuan kanina ni Baekhyun.

Muntikan na.

Kung hindi kaya tumawag ang nanay ni Baekhyun, ano kaya ang nasabi niya?

"Kuya, tara na."

Naroon si Sehun, kakapanhik pa lang ng bahay galing bakery.

Tumayo na si Chanyeol.

Isa pa din itong isipin.

*  
Sa kalagitnaan ng paghuhugas ng pinggan, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang presensya ng ina sa kanyang tabi. Naka-alis na sina Chanyeol at Sehun—buti naman—at nagsimula na siyang mag-imis ng pinagkainan nang makatulog na nang maaga.

Nagpapasalamat siya at walang kakaibang nangyari habang nakain; mabait si Chanyeol sa kanyang nanay at sinasagot ito nang may paggalang.

Parang hindi ina ng nakaka-iritang bading ang kausap niya.

"Siya ba?"

Halos mabitawan ni Baekhyun ang pinggan dahil sa gulat, at napatawa naman si Mrs. Byun. "Ma! Magsabi naman kayo sa susunod," reklamo ng binata.

Sa halip ay inulit lang ng nanay ang sinabi. " _Siya ba?_ "

Hindi maka-imik si Baekhyun, pinagpatuloy lang ang pagbabanlaw. Kahit naman kasi hindi siya sumagot ay kuha na agad ito ng ina. Nang hindi pa siya naimik ay naramdaman nito ang yakap ng nanay, nagsasabing nadiyan lang siya lagi, na handa siyang makinig kung handa na siyang mag-kwento.

Kaso kapag kinwento ni Baekhyun, feeling niya baka maawa lang ang kanyang ina sa katangahan niya at magalit pa kay Chanyeol.

Napangiti na lamang si Baekhyun at dumantay sa init ng yakap ng ina.

*  
Kailangan nga ba siya nahulog kay Chanyeol?

Noong freshman year pero paano nga ba? Immediately ba noong nakilala niya ito o gradual na lamang ang mga pangyayari?

Hindi na matandaan ni Baekhyun sa tagal.

Nasanay na siya na ito ang bukang bibig sa mga kaibigan sa mga nakaraang taon kaya't kahit sila, sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo, ay naninibago dito.

Nagk-kwento si Baekhyun tungkol sa kung ano nang mapansin nitong nakatitig lang si Jongdae sa kanya kaya napatigil ito. "Bakit? May dumi ba sa mukha ko?" Sabay hawak sa mukha at dutdot sa mata para tingnan kung may muta siya.

"May mali sayo," ani Jongdae habang naka-halumbaba, kini-criticize nang mabuti ang kaibigan. Dito naman na-conscious si Baekhyun.

"May hindi ka ba nasasabi samin?" Dito na sumingit si Kyungsoo, halatang nag-aalala na. May ideya man sila kung tungkol saan ito, pero hindi pa sila sigurado.

Kaya niya bang sabihin? Kung paano siya sinabihan ni Chanyeol nang masasakit na salita kaya napagdesisyunan niyang tigilan na ito? Dahil pakiramdam niya sobrang tanga na niya?

Dahil ang tagal umimik ni Baekhyun, biglang umimik na lang si Jongdae. "Hoy! May nabalitaan ako ha," sabi nito nang may malisya. "Partners daw kayo ni Chanyeol sa project dun sa isa niyong subject?"

Syempre, magiging usapan iyon ng iba dahil alam naman ng lahat kung gaano niya kagusto si Chanyeol— _kung gaano siya ka-patay na patay kay Chanyeol_. Hay, kung alam lang nila.

"O ano, masaya ka ba?" Kahit si Jongdae nawalan ng kasiguraduhan kahit sa sariling tanong sa itsura ng kaibigan.

Hindi matingnan ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan sa mata. Kahit si Jongdae na kwela lagi ay hindi matukso ang kaibigan sa nakikitang lungkot nito kahit hindi ito umimik at hindi nila alam ang dahilan.

Nagtinginan sila ni Kyungsoo, parehong may mga tanong sa loob-looban.

"Ayokong ka-partner si Chanyeol," sabi ni Baekhyun nang mahina.

Tangina gulat na gulat yung dalawa.

"Bakit?" Malumanay na tanong ni Kyungsoo, tonong parang hindi nila nakita ang kaibigan na halos hindi makahinga kapag nakakausap si Chanyeol nitong mga nakaraang taon.

Ngayon, tiningnan niya itong mga ito sa mata. "Dahil... ayoko _na_."

Hindi pa nila kailangang tanungin ang kaibigan kung ano ibig-sabihin nun.

At tama sila sa kanilang hinala.

  
*

  
Heto si Chanyeol sa harap niya, may dalang gitara. At siya?

Ang bilis-bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

Dahil ba sa kaba? O dahil manunuod si Chanyeol habang nakanta siya?

"Sure ka bang dito na lang tayo?" Ani Baekhyun. Nadito sila ngayon sa may study area, madaming space pero medyo may kaingayan kahit na lumayo na sila sa parteng medyo madaming tao.

Ayaw din ni Baekhyun dito kasi kita niya sa mga nadaan ang malisyoso nilang mga tingin.

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa paligid at napa-isip. Bawal naman sila sa library... sa café, walang privacy... sa dorm lounge, panigurado marami ding tao...

"Sa kwarto niyo ba?"

Kitang-kita ni Chanyeol ang pamumula ni Baekhyun sa sarili nitong tanong ngunit pinigilan nitong ngumiti. "Baka natutulog si Jongin dun. Sa kwarto _mo_ ba?"

Para bang sobrang scandalous ng tanong ni Chanyeol sa naging itsura nito. Sa bagay, hindi naman niya masisisi si Baekhyun. Hindi nito mapigilan ngimiti kaya't yumuko na lang at nagkunwaring tine-testing muna ang gitara.

"Hindi ko alam e... pero tingnan 'ko."

Nang nakina Baekhyun na sila, gusto nang bumalik ni Baekhyun sa university at umalis sa kanilang bahay nang mabasa ang text ng ina. Nagpaalam ito na baka doon sila mag-tanghalian nang mareceive ang text nito na wala pala siya sa bahay at sila lang ni Chanyeol ang tao ngayon doon.

"Asan si _tita_?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

 _Tita?!_ "May pinuntahan lang daw."

Napa-tango na lang si Chanyeol, pinagsa-sawalang bahala ang awkwardness sa paligid, samantalang si Baekhyun ay nagpa-panic na internally.

"Dito na lang tayo sa sala?" Suggestion ni Baekhyun nang biglang mag-tatahol ang aso ng kapitbahay. Okay lang naman sana kay Chanyeol kaso maingay, bawal mag-record nang may aso. "Saan pa ba pwede?"

Nasa kabilang part ng bahay ang kwarto ni Baekhyun kaya't hindi gaano rinig doon. Pero hinding-hindi yun isa-suggest ni Baekhyun—

"Sa kwarto mo ba?" Ulit ni Chanyeol.

Gusto bigla manakal ng aso ni Baekhyun.

*  
Siguro noong nasa _Pinoy classical rock_ part na sila naging iba ang hangin.

Si Chanyeol na nag-rerecord kay Baekhyun ay nakaupo sa kama nito, habang nakanta yung isa, nakatayo sa harap niya. Pasalamat talaga si Baekhyun dahil laging malinis ang kwarto nito at wala _na_ ang picture ni Chanyeol sa kanyang corkboard, taken 1st year college. Buti inalis na niya.

Siguro hindi lang siya ang nakaramdam ng kakaiba nang kantahin niya yung isang kanta ng Parokya ni Edgar.

_Lagi mong tatandaan_   
_Na pag umibig ang isang_   
_Lalake ay handa itong_   
_Hamakin ang lahat_

_Gagawin lahat ng paraan_   
_Upang makamtan ka_   
_At hindi niya kakayanin na_   
_Ikaw ay mawala sa kanya_

Pagkatapos ng kanta ay walang umimik agad.

May gusto bang sabihin itong si Chanyeol kaya ganoon na lang ito makatingin pagkatapos ng kanta? Siguro—hindi niya alam—pero inunahan na ito ni Baekhyun. "Ano next song?"

Si Baekhyun lang ba? O napa-buntong hininga talaga si Chanyeol? Bakit siya magbu-buntong hininga na parang siya ang nahihirapan dito? Gustong-gusto ni Baekhyun magtanong.

"Ballad na. Araw Gabi by Regine Velazquez."

Gustong-gusto ni Baekhyun magtanong... ngunit ayaw na niya ulit makarinig ng masasakit na salita galing kay Chanyeol kaya't ito siya, binubuhos na lang ang damdamin sa kanta.

Hindi niya alam na kada pikit niya para ipadama nang husto ang kanta, naninikip din ang dibdib nung isa.

*

"Boss!"

Nag-make face si Baekhyun nang marinig ang boses at naramdamn nitong ginulo ang buhok niya, pero hinayaan nalang nito. Kita nito ang pagtaas ng kilay ni Jongdae na nasa tapat niya.

Dumaan sa table nila sa cafeteria si Sehun, siguro kasama din mga kaklase niya, at kinulit lang saglit si Baekhyun.

"Since when?" Malisyosong tanong ni Jongdae at napa-irap na lang ang isa. "Nagt-trabaho samin si Sehun," explanation ni Baekhyun, " _boy_ namin sa bakery since taga-tapat lang naman siya."

Umismid naman si Jongdae. Alam naman niya yun; nachika na yun ni Baekhyun dati e. Ang point nya is kelan pa sila ganito ka-close. "Baka naman _boy toy_ mo—"

Nasapok ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. "Tanga ka, dami mong alam."

Napanguso na lang si Jongdae habang hawak ang ulo. "Bakit? Hindi mo ba bet?"

Hindi na lang umimik si Baekhyun, sa halip ay itinuloy na lang ang pagkain, pilit na inaalis sa isip ang sinabi ng demonyong kaibigan.

*

Nagbuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol dahil hindi na tumigil kaka-vibrate ang phone niya sa dami ng mga notification na nadating. Hindi naman niya magawang i-airplane mode muna ang phone dahil... wala lang.

Kada-vibrate din naman ay napapatingin siya sa screen.

Pero wala; hapon na, wala parin.

Napasapo si Chanyeol sa ulo. In the first place, bakit siya nagiintay. Ano naman kung hindi man lang siya batiin _noon_ sa birthday niya?

Napatayo na lang si Chanyeol at kinuha ang susi, wallet, at phone.

Siguro kape lang ang kailangan niya sa ngayon.

*

Umalis siya ng bahay dahil kung hindi, siguradong magtataka ang nanay niya bakit siya nasa bahay nang petsang ito; kung bakit wala siyang bine-bake na cake at regalong nakahanda na. Upang makatakas na lang sa mga tanong, maagap naligo si Baekhyun para maglakad-lakad.

Siguro maging mapag-isa lamang ang kailangan niya ngayon.

*  
Nag-iisa si Baekhyun sa mesa sa coffee shop na malapit sa kanila nang maramdaman niya na may tumigil sa tapat niya.

Siguro binibiro siya ng tadhana.

Umalis siya upang makatakas sa mga tanong tungkol sa _kanya_ , pero siya pa mismo ang nakita niya dito?

"Pwede ba maki-share?"

Ayaw tumango ni Baekhyun pero sino siya para magdamot? Hinayaan niya si Chanyeol umupo sa harap niya.

Ilang linggo na din ang lumipas mula noong submission date ng kanilang project at siguro, yun ang huling beses na sila'y nagka-usap.

"Hey—"  
"Hap—"

Napatigil sila pareho at natawa. Pinauna naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun magsalita. Ngumiti si Baekhyun ngunit hindi man lang umabot sa tenga nito. "Happy birthday."

Simple. Dadalawang salita ngunit parang yun yung pinaka-sincere na bating natanggap niya. Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol, hindi niya alam pero nage-expect pa siya ng kasunod. Pero wala.

Gusto magsabi ni Baekhyun ng _pasensya, wala akong na-bake na cake ngayon_ ngunit kailangan ba niyang magpaliwanag? Pagkatapos niyang bumati ay inubos na lang niya ang kanyang kape, handa na sanamg tumayo at magpaalam ngunit inunahan siya ni Chanyeol.

"May inuman mamaya sa tabi ng dorm. Punta ka."

Hindi bago kay Baekhyun ang inuman pero ang maimbita ni Chanyeol sa isa? Anong simulation ito? Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun kung gusto niyang pumunta kaya't _Titingnan ko_ at maliit na ngiti lamang ang sagot niya bago tuluyang tumayo.

Napasandal na lang si Chanyeol sa upuan, tinititigan ang walang lamang upuan sa harap niya, iniisip kung gaano siya katanga.

*

Nakapunta siya.

Matapos niyang mag-isip nang matagal, napagpasyahan niyang wala siyang patutunguhan kung magmumukmok lang siya.

Kilala niya ang mga mukha ng nasa table—kahit si Jongdae at Kyungsoo ay nadoon dahil they're somewhat friends of Chanyeol's friends—at syempre, ang mga kasama ni Chanyeol sa basketball team. Yung iba ay mga naging kaklase na niya sa ibang subject. Siguro lampas bente sila dito, at naka-inom na din sila kanina pa given na halos 2 hours siyang late.

"Baekhyun!"

Nakita niya si Sehun na nag-offer ng upuan sa tabi niya at sino siya para tumanggi? Dumiretso siya doon matapos muling batiin si Chanyeol, kahit na hindi man lang nito inintay ang binatang nasa tapat niya na magpasalamat sa bati niya.

Naubos na ang bottles at spirits kaya kumuha ng bagong alak si Jongin.  
Napangiwi si Baekhyun nang makitang maglapag ito ng flavored lambanog sa lamesa. At syempre, nakita ito ni Sehun. Halata na kung halata pero tanga lang ang hindi makakapansin na nakatitig ito sa binata kanina pa. "Hindi mo kaya?" Mapag-akusang tanong nito kay Baekhyun. Lahat naman ay napatingin sa binata at siya naman, namula ang pisngi dahil sa hiya. "A-Ano?! Baka ikaw!"

Napatawa naman si Sehun sa asal-batang sagot nito. "Talaga ba? Kaya mo kahit isang baso, bottoms up?"

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Sehun na mukhang may tama na nang masama habang minumura sa isipan ngunit na-pressure siyang sumagot dahil mukhang nag-aabang ang iba. "Oo..." _Siguro._

Napuno ang lamesa ng tawanan at asaran, si Chanyeol pinipigilan ang sariling makisawsaw kahit mukha talagang hindi kaya ni Baekhyun.

"Ano? Paunahan tayo maka-ubos ng isang baso?" Ayaw tigilan ni Sehun si Baekhyun, at ang nasabing binata naman ay naaasar na. Hindi ba pwede iba na lang? Hindi naman kasi palainum si Baekhyun. Go lang siya sa inuman pero madalas ay nanunuod lang siya sa mga lasing at natawa.

Mukhang natutuwa ang iba sa nangyayari kaya't hindi niya magawang diretsyahang tumanggi. "Ano namang mapapala ko jan? Wag na lang—"

"Mahina ka pala," mapang-asar na sabi ni Sehun sabay apir sa ibang teammates at ngayon, gusto na ni Baekhyun itong suntukin, sigurado na siya.

"Okay gago, _fine_ ," masamang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

"Nice," itinuon si Sehun ang baba sa kamay, ang titig hindi parin nawawala kay Baekhyun. "Mag-isip ka ng dare."

 _Ha?_ Puta talaga si Sehun, ang daming alam. Pero dahil competitive si Baekhyun, syempre kumagat naman siya. "Kapag ako nauna, lagi mo na akong tatawaging _kuya,_ tutal mas matanda naman ako sayo."

Napatawa naman ang iba sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, kahit sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae pero wala itong pake. Gusto na lang niya matapos ang kagaguhan ni Sehun at wala siyang ibang maisip na dare.

"Sige," at napatahimik ang lamesa dahil sa pagtanggap ni Sehun, "Pero kapag ako ang nauna, tatawagin mo akong _baby._ "

Scandalized na scandalized ang namumulang mukha ni Baekhyun habang tuwang-tuwa naman ang iba... siguro maliban sa isa.

Ang sama ng tingin ni Chanyeol kay Sehun ngunit ang binata ay walang pake; nginisian pa niya si Chanyeol nang mag-tama ang tingin nila.

Si Jongin ang nag-tagay ng tig-isang basong lambanog na blue, bubblegum flavored. Gusto magdasal ni Baekhyun.

"Ano? Ready na ba kayo?" Tanong ng tanggero. Nginingisian lang ni Sehun si Baekhyun na ilang na ilang na sa titig nung isa. Tiningnan na lamang niya ng masama sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae na tuwang-tuwa din sa paghihirap ng kaibigan.

Hinawakan na nila ang baso at sa sigaw ni Jongin ng _Go!_ ay nilaklak niya ang alak.

 _Sinubukan_ niyang laklakin ang alak ngunit kalahati pa lamang ay nasusuka na siya kaya't napatigil ito at napasapo sa bibig. Tawanan naman ang isinagot ng iba sabay hiyaw nang itaas ni Sehun ang kanyang baso nang nakabaligtad.

Ang gago ang nanalo.

Naka-abang lang si Sehun kay Baekhyun habang nakangiti, parang nagsasabing _O, ano na?_ Pinilit na lumudin ni Baekhyun ang lambanog sabay hablot sa chaser upang kahit papaano'y mabawasan ang pait sa dila. Tangina, ang bilis naman ng tama nun dahil naramdaman agad ni Baekhyun ang pagka-lightheaded nang konti. Lambanog, iba ka talaga.

"Asan na? Ano na tawag mo sakin?"

Napaka-yabang ni Sehun at ang lahat ay nag-aabang. Ayaw pansinin ni Baekhyun ang titig na nagmumula sa kanyang tapat. Namamawis ang kanyang mga kamay at ang sama ng tingin niya kay Sehun pero ito, walang katapusan ang pag-ngisi. Pinakyuhan muna niya ito bago umimik nang mahina.

" _B-Baby_..."

Hiyang-hiya si Baekhyun at naghiyawan ang lahat ngunit natapos agad yun nang may maghampas ng kamay sa lamesa. Lahat sila napatingin kay Chanyeol na agad tumayo at umikot papunta sa kabilang parte ng lamesa.

Nabigla si Baekhyin pero yung iba? Siguro inaabangan na nila ito. Lahat naman kasi sila ay napupunta ang tingin kay Chanyeol habang nagaganap ang pustahan upang tingnan ang reaksyon nito.

"Anong ginagawa mo?" Pilit na hinihila ni Baekhyun ang braso pabalik ngunit mas malakas syempre si Chanyeol na nagawa pa siyang hilahin patayo.

Ang hindi inaasahan ng lahat ay ang pagtayo din ni Sehun. "Anong problema mo?" Sabay tulak kay Chanyeol. Nagsitayo na din ang iba upang pumagitna at maiwasan ang malaking gulo.

Kilala ni Jongin si Sehun. Hindi ito ang tipong basag ulo lalo na't mataas ang tolerance nito sa alak—

Walang suntukang naganap dahil madaming pumagitna sa dalawa, habang si Chanyeol naman ay hawak-hawak parin si Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, bitawan mo ako," sinubukan ulit niyang kalasin ang hawak ng binata at napansin ito ni Jongin. "Pre, bitawan mo na si Baekhyun."

Ang sama ng tingin ni Chanyeol na parang handa na din suntukin kahit si Jongin kaya't namagitan na si Baekhyun. "S-Sige, Chanyeol. Tara. Saan mo ba ako gustong dalhin? Tara.  
Huwag ka lang manggulo at manakit, tara na."

At nakinig nga si Chanyeol, habang hila-hila si Baekhyun na hindi alam ang dapat maramdaman.

Ang bilis ng pangyayari, halos nahulasan na lahat dahil doon. Gustong sundan ni Jongdae ang dalawa dahil nag-aalala siya sa kaibigan ngunit pinigilan ito ni Kyungsoo, naniniwalang kailangan ito ng dalawa.

Alam ni Jongin na hindi pa lasing si Chanyeol; siguro tipsy, oo, pero sigurado siyang alam pa ng gago ang kanyang ginagawa.

"Sehun, tara na," tapik nito kay Sehun upang umupo na lang ulit at magpakalma. Nakayukom parin ang mga kamay nito habang nakatingin sa daang hinatak ng dalawa. Siguro kung hindi lang hawak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ay nagawa na nitong suntukin si Chanyeol.

Hindi pala-dasal si Jongin pero sana naman, Lord, umayos na ang kaibigan niya at huwag na ulit sayangin ang pagkakataong pinagkaloob sa kanya.

*

Naglakad lang si Chanyeol, at hinayaan ito ni Baekhyun dalhin siya kung saan. Para siyang lantang gulay na nagpapa-anod lamang. Gaano katagal na ba silang naglalakad? Hindi na niya alam kung nasan na sila, at buti na lang tumigil na si Chanyeol. Hawak parin nito ang braso ni Baekhyun habang nakatayo sila sa may gilid ng daan, sa tapat ng streetlight, kahit na disoras na ng gabi. Walang sasakyang nadaan. Rinig ni Baekhyun ang malalim na paghinga ni Chanyeol kahit na nakatalikod ito sa kanya; para bang nagpipigil.

Ano ba ang pinipigilan ni Chanyeol? Bakit ayaw niya itong ilabas?

Pero ayaw umimik ni Baekhyun dahil pagod na siya, hindi lamang pisikal. Ayaw niyang magtanong. Ayaw niya manghimasok kung ano man ang iniisip ni Chanyeol pero—

"Ano bang problema mo?"

Hindi niya mapigilan. Gusto na niyang malinawan. Kung ayaw ni Chanyeol sa kanya, bakit ganito? Bakit kailangan pa niya pahirapan si Baekhyun? Ano ba ibig-sabihin ng mga tingin, hawak, at reaksyon na yun? Ano ba ito? Bakit siya dinala dito? Litong-lito na si Baekhyun.

Hindi nasagot si Chanyeol pero parang mas lumalim ang paghinga nito. Inis na inis na si Baekhyun.

"Tangina. Hindi porket birthday mo ay pwede mo nang gawin lahat ng gusto mo—"

"Wala kang alam sa sinasabi mo."

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa pananabat ni Chanyeol. "Gago ka ba?" Sinubukan ulit niya kumawala ngunit ayaw parin ng hawak ni Chanyeol, "Kung ganyan lang din ang isasagot mo'y bitawan mo na ako."

Yun ang last straw ni Chanyeol.

"Gusto mong malaman? Sige," at iniharap nito si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Ikaw! Ikaw ang problema ko!"

Kailangan ba siyang sigawan ni Chanyeol? Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun, tinitingnan mata sa mata si Chanyeol, nagpipigil ng galit. "Yun naman pala e, bakit hindi mo pa ako bitawan?" Kahit hindi niya tingnan ay alam niyang namumula na ang braso niya at panigurado bukas, may pasa na rito. "Nag-adjust naman ako sayo; nilalayuan kita gaya ng sabi mo pero anong ginagawa mo? Pinaglalaruan mo ba ako?"

Alam naman niya e—kaya nga nalayo siya, diba? Kaya pilit niyang inaalis sa isip niya ang binata—sinusubukan niya kahit mahirap. Hindi naman siya utita para ulit-ulitin pa.

Hindi na naman umimik si Chanyeol, nag-iwas ng tingin pero walang nabago sa hawak niya. Siguro dahil nga sobrang galit na ni Baekhyun, hindi na niya mapigilan mapaluha. Para naman kasi siyang ginagago nang harapan.

Hindi. _Ginagago talaga siya nang harapan._

"Ganoon ba kalaki ang kasalanan ko sayo?" Bulong niya. Wala ng pake si Baekhyun kung mukha siyang tanga sa harap ni Chanyeol. "Alam 'kong ayaw mo sakin kaya pinipilit ko na kalimutan ka—"

Hindi naituloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil heto ang mukha niya, sapo na ng mga kamay ni Chanyeol, malapit ang mga mukha sa isa't isa.

"Kung alam mo lang," sabi nung isa, mahina. _Mapag-pigil_. Para bang ang dami-daming gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol sa itsura niya habang sinasabi yun.

Dito itinulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. " _Kung alam ko lang?_ Paano ko malalaman kung lahat ay sinasarili mo?! Ang galing mo sa ganyan. Gagawa ka ng ganito pero hindi ko alam kung ano dapat maramdaman ko dahil iba o wala ka man lang sinasabi! 'Wag mo akong ginagawang tanga dahil sawang-sawa na akong maging ganun. Nananadya ka ba? Sabihin mo kung galit ka o inis o ano!" Dinuduro na niya si Chanyeol at siya naman, malungkot na nakatingin kay Baekhyun, tinatanggap lahat ng sinasabi nito. Tama naman kasi siya.

"'Di ba sabi mo wag akong mangarap kasi hindi ka papatol sakin? Eh bakit ka ganyan kung makaasta? Bakit mo ako dinala dito? Bakit ka nagagalit doon sa inuman?"

Hiningal si Baekhyun dahil sa dami ng sinabi at sa hirap ng pagsasalita habang naiyak.

"Anong karapatan mo para hilahin ako dito? Anong pakialam mo kung ginaganun ako sa inuman? Ha? Oo, birthday mo, pero tangina mo rin, Chanyeol!"

Alam ni Chanyeol na wala siyang panlaban kasi kahit bali-baliktarin ang mundo ay siya ang mali. Humakbang siya palapit at niyakap si Baekhyun. Hindi ito nanlaban, siguro dahil pagod na din si Baekhyun.

"Ang ginawa ko lang naman ay mahalin ka... hindi ko naman pinipilit na ibalik mo ang nararamdaman ko... pero wala kang karapatan para guluhin at saktan mo ako nang ganito..."

Tumigil na si Baekhyun ngunit tuloy parin ang pagluha, at ramdam ito ni Chanyeol sa basa niyang dibdib.

"Pasensya na," ika niya at ipinikit ang mga mata, nagsisisi. "Naging kampante kasi ako."

Hindi tumugon si Baekhyun kaya't nagpatuloy siya.

"Gago ako, alam ko. Mali ako sa pagsabi ko sayo ng kung anu-ano, alam ko. Hindi naman kasi kita dapat magustuhan kasi lalaki ka..."

_Ah._

"Pero dahil gago nga ako, hinayaan kita pumasok sa buhay ko, kahit kauntian, kasi gusto ko din naman. _Kasi putangina, gustong-gusto ko rin naman._ Kaso pinangunahan ako ng takot ko," at dito, muling hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun at iniharap sa kanya. "Natakot ako sa iisipin ng iba, lalo na ng tatay ko, kapag hinayaan ko ang sarili ko."

Syempre, alam ni Baekhyun na sundalo ang ama ni Chanyeol, ngunit hindi sumagi sa isip niya na hadlang ito kay Chanyeol.

"Duwag ako, kaya pinigilan ko ang sarili ko. Pinilit 'kong magalit, mainis sayo. Pero walang talab sayo. At isang araw, gumana na nga sayo— _hindi mo alam, Baekhyun_ —ibang takot ang naramdaman ko. Kampante kasi ako na kahit ganun, babalik ka parin; na ako parin. Pero dun sa nakita ko kanina? Hindi ko pala kaya. Sorry, dahil napaka-makasarili ko."

Naghahanap si Baekhyun ng pagaalinlangan sa mga mata ni Chanyeol ngunit ang nakikita niya lang ay pangungulila.

"Baekhyun... gusto kita—gustong-gusto kita—dati pa," bulong ni Chanyeol at si Baekhyun ay hindi alam ang mararamdaman. Ilang beses ito pingarap ni Baekhyun—in-imagine. Ngayong totoo na, hindi niya alam kung ano uunahin niyang gawin.

Dahil sa lahat ng pinagdaanan niya, nawala niya ang sarili niya. Hindi dapat mapait magmahal. Masarap dapat magmahal. At ngayon, kailangan muna siguro ni Baekhyun maghilom.

Ang hirap yakapin ng pangarap mo kung hindi ka sigurado kung kaya pa ba ng braso mo.

Dahan-dahang itinulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at umatras muna, nasa isip parin ang mga sinabi nito. Intindi ni Chanyeol kung bakit ganito, ngunit sa itsura ni Baekhyun ngayon, parang hindi naman siya masaya.

"Baekhyun—" lalapit sana siya rito ngunit pinigilan siya ng binata.

"Hayaan mo muna ako..." wari'y nakikiusap, iniiwasan ang kanyang mga tingin, at tumalikod upang maglakad palayo.

Kailangan muna ni Baekhyun ng oras.

Ang labo, pero mas kailangan niya ngayon ng oras.

*  
  


Ito na naman siya, kasunod na naman ni Chanyeol.

"Uy," bati nito nang kasamang ngiti sabay upo sa tabi niya. Ang dami-daming mga bakanteng upuan sa library pero hindi na kailangan pang i-point out ni Chanyeol yun. Nag-hum lang siya upang sagot at ibinalik na ang atensyon sa libro sa harap niya, suot parin ang earphones kahit walang kantang natunog.

Siguro hindi lahat ng atensyon, kasi kita niya sa peripheral view kung paano pasimpleng palingon-lingon ang lalaki sa kanya at palapit nang palapit, hindi alam na rinig niya ang mga bulong nito sa sarili na _wow, ang pogi naman ni Chanyeol kapag seryosong nag-aaral._

Bala-bala wala siyang alam.

Bala-bala hindi niya kita ang mga nahihiyang tingin at ngiti nito lagi sa kanya. Sa isang taon nila sa unibersidad, mahirap hindi mapansin... lalo na't hindi naman mapapakailang bagay naman kay Baekhyun ang mga ngiting iyon.

At hindi mapigilan mapatingin, lalo na kapag hindi alam nung isa na nakatingin ito. Kagaya ngayon, nakatulog na si Baekhyun, nakatuon ang ulo sa sariling mga braso habang nakaharap kay Chanyeol. Umabot sa puntong inalis ni Chanyeol ang suot na earphones at isinara ang libro, itinuon ang ulo sa kaliwang palad at iniharap ang sarili sa walang kamalay-malay na Baekhyun para lamang panuodin itong matulog.

Lampas alas-otso na ng gabi—malapit na magsara ang library—wala nang ibang tao sa paligid at naisip ni Chanyeol na aalis na lang sila kapag sinita na lang sila ng librarian; ayaw kasi niyang gisingin na agad si Baekhyun kasi pansin niyang mukhang pagod ang binata. Hindi naman nakakapagtaka dahil sa mga nagdaang quiz—meron nga ulit bukas—ay kailangan talaga nilang magsakripisyo ng tulog.

Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol ay hinahawi na niya ang buhok nitong nataklob sa mukha, sa kanyang mga mata. Napatigil siya sa kanyang ginagawa.

Naalala niya kung paanong naaduwa ang kanya ama kapag nababanggit ang kanyang pinsang nagladlad nito lamang. Hindi man ito umimik, kita niya ang pagka-dismaya at diri rito. Siya naman ay naaawa sa kanyang kuya Yixing kas naisantabi ang kanyang pagiging mabuting tao at magaling na doctor nang dahil lamang sa kanyang sekswalidad. Sa kabila ng lahat ng ito, hanga siya rito dahil kaya niyang ipaglaban ang kanyang sarili sa gitna ng pamilya nilang puno ng mga taong takot at ignorante.

Parang napaso, ibinalik niya ang kamay sa kanyang sarili, at tumayo. Bago umalis, sinabi niya sa librarian na meron pang taong naiwan sa loob.

Ang bigat ng bawat hakbang ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang siya ang talo kung hahayaan niya ang sarili kaya't mas maigi nang layuan niya ito at pigilan ang sarili.

Pagkalipas ng ilang taon, tsaka lang napagtanto ni Chanyeol na talo na siya sa labang na sarili niya lang din ang kalaban, una pa lamang.

*

Ang lalim-lalim ng iniisip ni Chanyeol kaya't hindi niya agad napansin ang katok sa pinto ng kanilang kwarto ni Jongin. Siguro dahil ukopado ang utak niya masyado simula last week, noong inuman.

_"Nini?"_

Pamilyar ang boses ng nasa labas ngunit hindi niya maintindihan kung anong ibig-sabihin noon. Binuksan niya ang pinto at doon niya naabutan si Kyungsoo, akmang kakatok ulit sana. Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya inaasahang si Chanyeol ang magbubukas dahil sabi ni Jongin kanina sa text ay wala ang roommate nito—

_"Soo?"_

Ayun si Jongin, kalalabas lang galing banyo, natigilan nang makita ang roommate sa pintuan.

Hindi naman mahina ang utak ni Chanyeol para makuha ang narinig at ang nangyayari. Hinablot niya ang pinaka-malapit na sumbrero sabay sabing, "Ge, 'pre. Alis muna ako."

Iniwan niya ang kabigan ni Baekhyun at si Jongin sa may pintuan ng room nila.

Hindi siya galit kay Jongin sa paglihim nito sa kanya ng ganitong bagay ngunit sa sarili, dahil napagtanto niyang simula't sapul ay siya lang ang duwag dito. Kung hindi man ito sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya, masisisi niya ba ito? Gayong lantad ang pagkamuhi niya sa mga kagaya pala niya?

Lahat ay nasugal, samantalang siya? Patuloy lang siyang naglakad, hinayaan ang mga paa niyang dalhin siya kung saan.

Kung saan matatahimik ang dibdib niya.

*  
"Manunuod ka ba sa laban namin?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Baekhyun isang araw habang nagsasarado ng bakery.

Dapat ba siyang manuod?

"Tingnan ko, pero baka hindi."

Tama ba ang narinig ni Sehun? Ni minsan walang pinalampas na laban si Baekhyun.

Napabuntong hininga si Sehun. Hindi naman siya tanga para hindi mapansin na iniiwasan siya ng binata. Nag-sorry na naman ito—last week pa—tungkol doon sa nagyari sa inuman; sumagot naman ito ng okay at hindi na nila ulit napag-usapan ang gabing yun kaya bakit ganun? Ngunit hindi naman niya masisisi si Baekhyun kung ilang parin ito sa kanya.

Ni-lock na nila ang shop kahit kaka-5pm pa lang. Wala e, pinakyaw ng mga batang dumaan ang spanish bread. Iaabot na niya ang susi kay Baekhyun nang mapansin si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa may gate ng bahay ng mga Byun.

Napagtanto ni Sehun na hindi pa niya nakakausap ang captain nila.

Pero sabagay, ano ba ang dapat pag-usapan pa?

Kung kita naman niya ngayon pa lang kung gaano siya naiisang-tabi, tinginan pa lang ng dalawa sa isa't isa nang magtama ang mga mata nila.

Unang umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at ngayon lamang tiningnan nang diretso sa mata si Sehun. "Pauwi ka na?"

Parang nagpa-panic, kita ito ni Sehun sa mga mata ni Baekhyun, pero sa totoo lang ay ayaw na niyang makigulo. Ngumiti lamang ang binata at ginulo ang buhok nung isa sabay bulong, "Kaya mo yan, boss." 

Wala nang nasabi si Baekhyun dahil tuloy lang si Sehun palabas ng gate matapos silang bigyan ng maliit na ngiti.

"Baekhyun..."

Nadoon parin si Chanyeol at akmang pagbubuksan na ito ni Baekhyun ng gate nang pigilan niya ito.

"W-Wag na, Baek," ani Chanyeol na nakahawak pa sa bakal na gate. Kita niyang nagtataka si Baekhyun sa inasal nito. "Dito na lang ako, may gusto lang naman akong itanong sa'yo."

At biglang napuno ng kaba ang katawan ni Chanyeol dahil ngayon lang niya napagtanto ang sinasabi; sa totoo lang ay hindi niya ito napag-isipan. It was just a spur of the moment. Pero narito na siya, bakit hindi pa niya ituloy?

Huminga ito nang malalim at diretso tumingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

"Pwede ba kitang ligawan?"

*

Ang game for championship ay ginanap naman sa kabilang university. Malakas ang hiyawan ng parehong kuponan.

At nag-umpisa na paigtingan ng bola sa court.

Mukhang gigil si Kris Chu? (Wu daw sabi sa jersey) dahil mukhang gigil din ang team ni Chanyeol sa pag-practice simula nang matalo sila noong nakaraang game. Napapangisi na lang si Chanyeol sa tuwing nakaka-puntos ang kanyang teammates.

Gitgitan ang laro ngunit nangunguna sina Chanyeol ng dalawabg puntos—na pwede pang magbago dahil sa last two minuntes. Sabi ng coach focus daw sa laro, pero si Chanyeol ay hindi mapigilang mapadako ang tingin kada may pagkakataaon sa mga audience; naghahanap ng illustration board na puno ng glitters.

Kaso wala.

At ito na naman.

Hawak na naman ni Chanyeol ang bola.

Nag-tie na ang puntos nila at last ten seconds na lang.

Kapag hindi naishoot ito ni Chanyeol, wala na.

Kaya ito na—

"Go, Chanyeol!"

Parang alarm sa sistema niya ang boses na mula sa kaliwa at automatic na itinapon ang bola sa ere.

Mabilis ang mga sumunod na pangyayari.

Dinumog si Chanyeol ng kanyang mga teammates na tuwang-tuwa, lahat ng mga schoolmates niya naghihiyawan, at ang confetti ay nagkalat. May isang laro pa ngunit ang saya-saya na nila.

Sa kabila ng mga ito, walang pinansin si Chanyeol kundi ang paghahanap ng isang partikular na tao sa mga bleachers. Hindi siya magkakamali, alam niyang narito siya.

Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata at hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan mapagsisidlan ang tuwa.

Naroon si Baekhyun, tipid ang ngiti at mukhang nahihiya. Nilapitan niya ito at binati siya nito ng tipid na _Congratulations._

Wala man ang mga nakasanayan niyang illustration board na halos sumigaw sa kinang, masaya paring si Chanyeol.

_"Pwede ba kitang ligawan?"_

_Grabe ang kaba ni Chanyeol habang nasa may gate ng mga Byun, nagiintay ng sagot ni Baekhyun. Sa itsura ni Baekhyun ngayon mukhang overwhelmed na overwhelmed siya kaya ang naisip na lang niya ay_ —

_"May game kami this weekend," titig na titig si Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Baekhyun, takot sa magiging reaction nito, "kapag pumunta ka, it means yes. Kapag hindi, n-naiintindihan ko."_

_Tipong iimik na sana si Baekhyun nang tumalikod na si Chanyeol, puno ng duda ang dibdib sa katanghang ginawa. Ayaw pa niyang makarinig ng rejection, hindi pas iya handa kayang pinili na lang niyang umalis agad bago pa makapagsalita si Baekhyun._

At ito si Baekhyun ngayon, nasa harap niya.

Dumating siya.

Napayag siya.

Walang sabi-sabi ay niyakap niya—sa harap ng maraming tao, sa harap ng kanyang mga kaibigan, sa harap ibang estudyante—ang mahal niyang pinagkait niya ang tunay niyang nararamdaman sa loob ng ilang taon.

Sobrang saya niya dahil kahit papaano, _siya parin._

Ang kaibahan nga lang this time, hindi na siya magiging tanga.

*

  
"Go _mahal_! Sige pa! I-shoot mo na ang ball!"

Sa gitna ng mga sigawan ang iritan, ito ang nangibabaw. Rinig na rinig ito ni Chanyeol—kita niya ang ilan sa kanyang mga teammates na ngumisi at natawa rito—at ini-shoot ang bola resulting to three points.

At natapos na ang huling quarter ng laro.

Napuno ng sigawan ang court.

Panalo sila, parang nung laro lang nila para sa unibersidad, sampung taon na nag nakalilipas. Ilang taon na rin, pero walang kupas parin sila sa court.

Binalingan niya ang kanyang kaliwa, sabik sa maingay na nasa may bleachers nila, na ngayon ay talon nang talon habang hawak ang one whole illustration board na may glittery na _Go Chanyeol! I love you!_

Kaya ito siya ngayon, yakap-yakap ang taong nagpapasaya sa kanya na masaya rin sa pagkapanalo nila.

Pinaka-masarap na prize ang ngiti ni Baekhyun.

Ginaganap ang homecoming sa unibersidad nila ten years mula nung graduation, at tradition na tuwing homecoming ay may palarong basketball.

Sampung taon. Sampung taon mula nang pumayag magpaligaw si Baekhyun, siyam mula nang maging sila, at apat mula nang ikasal sila.

Pinakasalan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kahit na noong una ay tutol ang ama nito sa kanya ngunit mahal na mahal ito ng binata kaya kalaunan ay walang nagawa ang ama niya kundi ibigay ang blessing sa kanila. 

Ano pa ba ang hihilingin ni Mr. Park? Apo? Hindi man nila kayang ibigay biologically, kaya nilang gawan ito ng paraan.

Natapos ang masayang homecoming nila kasama ang mga kaibigan mula pa nung una at napagdesisyunan na ng mag-asawa na umuwi na dahil may pupuntahan pa sila bukas.

Kumpleto na ang mga papeles kahit ang kwarto ng kanilang anghel na paparating.

Nagd-drive si Chanyeol at napansing tahimik ang asawa. "Mahal," nilingon niya ito sa isang stop light, "okay ka lang?"

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun.

Alam ni Chanyeol kung anong iniisip nito.

"Sana maging okay na bukas, as in final na," mahinahong sagot ni Baekhyun. Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ng asawa niya. "Sana."

Bukas, matapos na sana ang legal process ng adoption nila sa isang batang anghel mula sa local orphanage malapit sa kanila. Three months pa lang ang sanggol ang unang kita pa lang nila sa batang babae, nakuha na nito ang puso ng mag-asawa. Naiisip pa lang ni Baekhyun ang mangyayari, naiiyak na siya.

Nakarating na sila sa kanilang bahay at nang ihinto ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan sa garahe nila, una niyang ginawa ay ang harapin si Baekhyun. "Mahal," sabay hawak sa mukha nito, "Don't worry too much, okay? Our papers are ready at nariyan si Atty. Kim if anything happens. We are commendable to raise her. I am longing to have her in our lives, too, and I'm sure the orphanage is more than happy to ensure _Angela_ 's life to us. Just have some faith, okay?"

Baekhyun closes his eyes and hums, resting his cheek on his hand. "Sinasabi mo bang maging _kampante_ dapat ako?"

Chanyeol chuckles and admires his husband. Ang laki ng papel ng salitang iyon sa buhay nila. "Not the right term, pero all I'm saying is don't fret too much."

Baekhyun opens his eyes and stares at his husband. Sobrang swerte ni kay Chanyel dahil napaka responsable nito and never siyang pinabayaan at sigurado siya na pagdating ng bagong additional sa pamilya niya ay ganun sin ang ipaparamdam nito sa kanya. Iniisip pa lang ni Baekhyun, gusto na niyang maiyak—na naman.

Chanyeol sensed the shift of atmosphere. "Why? What's wrong?"

Baekhyun sniffs and smiles, "Wala, iniisip ko lang kung gaano ako kaswerte sayo."

Chanyeol smiles at him and he will never get tired of doing so. "Mas swerte ako sayo."

And he leans forward para halikan ang taong pinakamamahal niya.

Sa lahat ng ginawa niya sa mundo, ang mahalin ang isang Byun Baekhyun ang pinaka-tama.

Kampante siyang kaya niya itong gawin habang buhay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you liked it hehe your comments mean so much to me sksksk i need criticism for bae2020


End file.
